lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Tramonto
Anthony Azizi - Kevin Durand - Andrea Gabriel - John Hawkes - Lennon Kimberly Joseph - Cindy Chandler Hiroyuki Sanada - Dogen | costar=Salvatore Abbadessa - Cabbie David Griffith - Screaming Other Mickey Graue - Zach Kiersten Havelock - Emma Aramis Knight - Sam Jarrah Peter Stray - Dottor Kailee Velasco - Eva | uncredited= }} è il sesto episodio della sesta stagione di Lost, e il 109esimo dell'intera serie. Sayid deve affrontare una decisione difficile e Claire manda un avvertimento agli abitanti del Tempio. Trama Timeline parallela (2004) Sayid è seduto su un taxi a Los Angeles. Paga il tassista ed esce portando con sé un mazzo di fiori gialli. Suona il campanello della porta di una casa. lo saluta calorosamente così come i due bambini di Nadia. Emerge che Nadia è sposata con il fratello di Sayid Omer che chiede scherzosamente a Sayid come mai abbia portato i fiori a sua moglie. Sayid manda i nipoti a prendere i regali dall'Australia dalla sua valigia. Durante la cena, il fratello di Sayid riceve una chiamata e dice che la cena è conclusa dato che si tratta di una chiamata di affari. Nadia chiede a Sayid se abbia ricevuto sue lettere e come mai non abbia mai risposto. Prima che Jarrah possa rispondere, rientrano i bambini, che assieme ad i regali trovano nella borsa di Sayid anche una foto di Nadia. Quando i piccoli mostrano alla madre la foto, vediamo che anche Omer sta osservando la scena, e sembra esserci molta tensione. he is not a violent man anymore.]] Sayid sta dormendo quando il fratello lo svegli e li dice che ha chiesto in prestito denaro a persone pericolose che chiedono interessi ogni giorno, e chiede a Sayid di intervenire. Sayid si offre di aiutarlo a restituire il debito ma non a "convincere queste persone a lasciarlo in pace". Omer risponde che "sa che tipo di uomo" è Sayid è spera che lui possa intervenire dato che tiene così tanto a Nadia e ai nipoti. Sayid si rifiuta di intervenire dicendo che è dispiaciuto ma non è più l'uomo di una volta. .]] Il giorno dopo Sayid porta i bambini all'autobus e subuto dopo Nadia corre verso di lui dicendogli che Omer è in ospedale seriamente ferito. I due arrivano in ospedale passando accanto a Jack. Un dottore dice che Omer è stato aggredito. Sayid dice a Nadia di aspettare in ospedale ma quando Nadia realizza che sta andando a vendicare Omer gli supplica di tornare a casa e prendersi cura dei figli. Sayid torna a casa ma il giorno seguente quando va a prendere i bambini dall'autobus Sayid è circondato da uomini che lo portano in una cucina dove Keamy sta cucinando delle uova. Keamy chiede a Sayid come sta suo fratello. Martin spiega che Omer ha chiesto in prestito dei soldi e deve restituirli. Quando Sayid dice a Martin che suo fratello ha già pagato tutto quello che possiede Martin risponde che non è vero. Martin nega di aver aggredito il fratello. Sayid colpisce Omar e lo usa come scudo umano. L'altro uomo spara verso Sayid ma colpisce Omar. Sayid spara verso l'uomo e punta l'arma verso Keamy che afferma che il debito è cancellato e di lasciarlo libero. Ma Sayid lo uccide. Prima di andar via sente rumore provenire da una cella frigorifera e trova Jin, legato e tenuto in ostaggio. Sayid toglie il nastro dalla bocca di Jin che parla in coreano e afferma di non parlare inglese. Timeline originale (2007) 's baseball falls to the ground.]] Sayid entra nella camera di Dogen che sta leggendo un libro. Sayid chiede a Dogen cosa sia la macchina con cui è stato torturato. Dogen risponde che ogni persona ha una bilancia interna ed una parte buona ed una cattiva. Il macchianro dice da che lato pende la bilancia e la bilancia di Sayid pendeva dal lato sbagliato. Avevano provato ad avvelenare Sayid perchè Dogen pensa che sarebbe stato meglio se Sayid fosse morto. Sayid risponde che in realtà Dogen non lo conosce davvero e che è in realtà una brava persona. Dogen attacca Sayid e i due cominciano una dura lotta. Dogen ha la meglio e ha l'opportunità di colpire Sayid alla gola quando vede la sua palla da baseball cadere dal tavolo Dogen si ferma e dice a Sayid di andarsene e non tornare mai più. mandaClaire al the Temple.]] The Man in Black, in piedi fuori dal cerchio di cenerecircle of ash, manda Claire al temple con un messaggio per Dogen. Lei mostra riluttanza e gli chiede di mandare Sawyer o Jin o di andare lui stesso. Lui le ricorda semplicemente che se avesse potuto sarebbe andato lui stesso senza chiederlo a lei. Claire chiede la garanziache lei avrà inietro suo figlioe così l'uomo dice "Faccio sempre ciò che dico" Mentre supera il cerchio di cenere, lei chiede se lui farà male alla gente del tempio . L'uomo in nero risponde, "Solo coloro che non vogliono ascoltare." Sayid raccoglie la sua borsa ed è pronto ad andare via quandoMiles chiede cosa stia facendo. Sayid spiega che lui è stato bandito. Sayid si chiede come mai le stesse persone che ora lo vogliono morto sono le stesse che gli hanno salvato la vita. Miles lo corregge,speigando a Sayid che lui era morto per due ore e che chiunque l'abbia riportato in vita non era tra quelli del tempio. entra the Temple con un messaggio.]] Claire entra nel tempio da una porta e appena Dogen si avvicina gli dice : "Lui vuole vederti"; Dogen parla con Lennon in in giapponese e Claire gli chiede di "parlare in Inglese". Dogen si rifiuta di andare, dicendo che lui "non è uno stupido" e che se lui uscisse dal tempio l'uomo lo ucciderebbe. Claire gli suggerisce di mandare qualcuno che l'Uomo non ucciderebbe. Dogen dice a Lennon di far buttare Claire in un fossoe di portargli Shephard e Reyes. Lennon dice che non si riescono a trovare , Dogen dice a Lennon to "cercare meglio"; poi si gira verso Sayid e gli chiede di seguirlo. Sayid dice "Pensavo che tu volessi che me ne andassi via" and Dogen dice che le cose sono cambiate. da a Sayid il suo pugnale dagger.]] Di ritorno alle sue stanze, Dogen dissotterra da un vaso una scatole intagliatache pulisce e apre , rivelando un pugnale cerimoniale. Egli spiega a Sayid che Claire è una ragazza confusa sotto l'influenza di un uomo molto arrabbiato, che quest'uomo è stato in trappola per anni ma che è libero adesso che Jacob se ne è andato e che non smetterà finchè non abbia distrutto qualunque cosa ci sia di vivente nell'isola . Lui dice che l'uomo è "il diavolo incarnato." Dogen da a Sayid il pugnale avvertendolo che questa persona si mostrerà a lui con le fattezze di qualcuno che Sayid conosce e che è morta e che Sayid dovrebbe colpirlo al petto prima che questi abbia la possibilità di parlare. Mentre Sayid si chiede perchè dovrebbe fare tutto ciò per Dogen, Dogen gli dice che questa è l'occasione di dimostrare che lui è una "brava persona." Sayid lascia il tempio e incontra Kate,che gli chiede cos'è successo al Tempio. Sayid dice che dovrebbe chiedere a Miles. Kate presto arriva al Tempio ed è accolta all'interno, dove trova Miles che gioca a Solitario.lui le chiede seSawyer l'abbia mandata viae lei lo ammette con riluttanza.leui dice che avrebbe voluto anche lui seguire Sawyer , ma che era sicuro che sarebbe statala conseguenza anche per luipoi le dice che Claire è apparsa nel Temple e che è stata portata via dagli altri. stabs The Man in Black in the chest, using Dogen's dagger.]] In the jungle Sayid hears and feels the strange rustling of a powerful breeze accompanied by the sounds of The Monster in the undergrowth, and suddenly Locke appears behind him. As the Man in Black says "Hello, Sayid" Sayid rushes and plunges the dagger in his chest, then he steps back puzzled as the Man in Black contemplates the dagger in his chest and asks, "Now, what'd you go and do that for?" The Man in Black seems unfazed and pulls the bloodless dagger out, offering it back to Sayid. Sayid takes the dagger cautiously and asks him "What are you?," a question the Man in Black disregards, wondering what the Others told Sayid he was so that Sayid might attack him. Sayid tells him they said he was "evil incarnate" to which the Man in Black chuckles and explains to Sayid that Dogen knew the Sayid had no chance of killing him, and that Dogen was trying to get Sayid killed by the Man in Black after the failed attempt. The Man in Black then prompts Sayid to admit that this was not the first time Dogen had tried to get someone else to kill Sayid. Sayid asks Locke what it is that he is trying to talk Sayid into. The Man in Black answers he just wants Sayid to deliver a message. Building an incentive for Sayid he says that he can get Sayid anything he wants, anything in the entire world. Sayid replies that the only thing he ever wanted died in his arms and that he will never see it again. The Man in Black seals the deal by rhetorically asking Sayid, "What if you could?" delivers the Man in Black's message to Dogen and the Others.]] Sayid returns to the temple and publicly announces that the Man in the jungle has sent him with a message: that Jacob is dead so none of the Temple dwellers have to stay here anymore. They are free. He says that the Man is leaving the Island forever and that those who want to go with him should join him before sundown and be saved, or stay and die. finally finds Claire and reveals Aaron's fate.]] Meanwhile Lennon finds Kate looking for Claire and wants to question her about Sawyer and Jin, but after Kate pins Lennon to a wall and demands to see Claire, he allows Kate two minutes to speak with her and leads Kate to the pit. Claire is at the bottom of the pit muttering and singing "Catch a Falling Star" to herself. Kate greets Claire, who takes a while to recognize Kate. She explains that they have her in the pit because they took Aaron, but Kate explains that it is she who took Aaron because they couldn't find her and that she raised him off Island, to Claire's evident chagrin. When Kate says that she returned to the island to "rescue" Claire so she can go back to Aaron, Claire ominously responds, "I'm not the one who needs rescuing." Kate is taken away by Lennon, Claire calls out after her, "He's coming Kate, he's coming and you can't stop him." A large group of Temple dwellers (including Cindy, Zach, and Emma) are preparing to depart following Sayid's warning, despite the objections of Lennon, who shouts that the Temple is safe and that "He can't come in." Miles meets up with Sayid and asks whether they should escape, but Sayid says he first needs to return Dogen's dagger. tells Sayid his past off the Island.]] In the Temple pool room, Dogen is contemplating and examining the baseball. Sayid confronts him wondering why he had tried to get him killed by other people instead of doing it with his own hands. Dogen reveals his history, saying that he once was a successful banker in Osaka and had a twelve-year-old son who enjoyed playing baseball. After his promotion at the bank, Dogen's coworkers took him out for celebratory drinks and Dogen had too much to drink, after which he went to pick up his son from a baseball game, that they had a very bad car accident which he survived. He is vague about whether his son died or was seriously injured. In the hospital Dogen was approached by a man he had never met, Jacob, who offered him a bargain: The boy's life could be saved, but only if Dogen would come to the Island to work and that he could never see the boy again. Sayid sympathetically reflects that Jacob drives a hard bargain and Dogen wonders whether the man outside offered a similar bargain to Sayid. Then, noticing that it is sundown, he asks Sayid whether he will choose to stay or go. Sayid replies that he would like to stay but suddenly tackles Dogen into the pool, holding him down until he drowns. Lennon rushes in berating Sayid, saying that Dogen was the only thing keeping "him" out. Sayid says "I know", and swiftly slits Lennon's throat with the dagger, throwing his body into the pool. The Smoke Monster then invades the Temple, overwhelming the Others that remained, killing everyone in its path and causing havoc. Kate and Miles rush to escape but are separated when Kate decides to rescue Claire. is hanging from Claire's pit as the Monster flies above.]] Kate returns to the pit where Claire is being kept, telling Claire that she intends to get her out, but Claire rejects Kate's offer saying that they'll be much safer in the pit. The Smoke Monster sweeps into the chamber forcing Kate to grab the rope steps and dangle in the pit while the Smoke Monster barrels over her. Kate watches the Monster rushing by, terrified yet entranced by the Monster, while Claire looks up also entranced. comes across Ilana, Sun and Frank.]] Meanwhile, Miles tries to barricade himself in a store room. Despite his efforts to block the door, it is forced open by Ilana, (who Miles meets for the first time) followed by Frank Lapidus, Sun and Ben. Ilana asks him where Shephard, Reyes and Ford are, but Miles states he's the only one left. Miles is surprised to see Frank present, but the latter quickly reminds him there will be time for explanations later. Ilana then asks whether Jarrah is here and Miles states that he is by the pool, Ben leaves saying he'll get him, despite of Ilana's plea to stay together. Ben finds Sayid sitting near the pool, contemplating. To Ben's rushed claims of still being in time to escape, Sayid calmly replies, "Not for me" and offers Ben a sinister smile. Ben backs away in fear and rushes off. , Claire and Kate cross the courtyard to join the Man in Black.]] Back in the passageway, Miles asks Sun where Jin is, and Sun is stunned to learn that Jin is alive and nearby. Ilana looks for the doorway symbol (the same one that Hurley used) and finding it, opens the passage, allowing the group escape just before the Monster thunders down the passageway. Sayid and Claire emerge into the ruined courtyard of the Temple, which is strewn with bodies of slain Temple Others. Kate follows them, picking up a rifle from one of the dead. Rain falls as Sayid and Claire join the Man in Black, who stands outside the Temple, flanked by fifteen of the Others who have joined his side. Following last, Kate sees the Man in Black in the form of the deceased John Locke. The Man in Black receives Sayid and Claire with a self-satisfied expression and turns to Kate, gazes at her for a moment as if her presence is unexpected, then turns and leads his group away. Curiosità General *At the hospital after Omer's mugging, Sayid and Nadia pass Jack, who is in his hospital scrubs, in the hallway. Note di produzione *Nestor Carbonell (Richard), Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), Jorge Garcia (Hurley) e Josh Holloway (Sawyer) non compaiono in questo episodio. ** Matthew Fox (Jack) non ha battute. * Questo è l'episodio della sesta stagione che interrompe lo schema ordinato di centricità adottato dai primi cinque episodi della Prima Stagione. ** Basato sul titolo originale inglese dell'episodio (Sundown), il quale sembra apparire collegato all'episodio della prima stagione , i produttori avrebbero avuto l'intenzione di alluderlo al prossimo episodio con Sun-personaggio centrale. * Andrea Gabriel (Nadia) diventa la seconda guest star ad apparire in tutte e sei le stagioni di Lost, dopo L. Scott Caldwell (Rose). Bloopers and continuity errors * The same background actors who are seen guarding the Temple door at the very start of the attack are seen with the Man in Black after the massacre is over. :*Also, some background actors who leave the Temple earlier with Cindy and the kids are seen in the Temple during the massacre and are killed. * The car Sayid is about to get into before being taken by Omar has the same license plate as Jack's jeep (2SAQ321). * When Sayid is fixing the vase, he goes to pick up the broken piece, the camera switches and shows him putting down the glue instead. * When Keamy is making his fried eggs, there is clearly a piece of toast on the plate he places them on, along with several strips of bacon. However, when he moves the plate to the table, the toast has vanished. **He cracks only one egg, but puts two on the plate. * When Sayid meets Nadia and they hug, she places her left arm on his shoulder to show viewers her wedding ring, in the next shot her arm is not on his shoulder. Temi ricorrenti * Dogen alludes to an accident he was in with his son after he picked him up from baseball practice. Dogen had been drinking beforehand, which was the cause of the accident. * In the flash-sideways, Nadia is married to Sayid's brother, Omer, while Sayid still holds strong affection for her but believes he doesn't deserve her. * It is lightly raining when Sayid returns to the Temple to relay the Man in Black's message and it begins to rain when they all leave the temple. * Sayid, on behalf of MiB, gives the Temple people an ultimatum to leave by sundown or be killed. * Claire is kept in a pit after entering the Temple. * Dogen claims that Sayid's scale is tipped "the wrong way," which Sayid tries to dispute. * Dogen calls MiB "Evil Incarnate." * Dogen, Lennon and many Others are killed in the Temple massacre. * In the flash-sideways, Omer is brought to St. Sebastian's Hospital, where Sayid briefly sees Jack. * In the flash-sideways, Sayid is confronted by Omar and Keamy. In the original timeline, Omar and Keamy were members of the mercenary team from the freighter. * Sayid enacts revenge on those who had harmed his brother by killing them. * In the flash-sideways, after he defeats his brother's attackers, Sayid finds a captured Jin. * Sayid kills Dogen after he tried to drown Sayid in the Temple pool, have him poisoned, and trick him into having MIB kill him. * Kate tries to look for Claire to save her from the Man in Black only to be saved herself. * Dogen and Lennon end up submerged in the pool after Sayid killed them, just as they had attempted with Sayid. * Ben looks for Sayid endangering himself in the process. * During his meeting with Sayid, Keamy's face is shown with the left side brightly lit and the right side in shadows. In addition, his right eye and eyebrow are strikingly different in appearance from their left-side counterparts, giving that side of his face a demonic appearance. * Dogen tells Sayid that the price for saving his son's life was that he could never see him again. This is similar to Juliet's deal in which she came to the Island to find a cure for her sister's cancer, but was unable to leave the Island afterward. By contrast, the Man in Black offers Sayid the opportunity to not only bring the woman he lost back from the dead, but to be with her again. * When Sayid asks Dogen why should he help him kill the Man in Black, Dogen replies it's his chance to prove he's a good person as he had stated, though his real purpose is to have Sayid killed by MiB. * Omar and Keamy are the first two characters to be killed off in both the original timeline and sideways timeline. Storyline analysis * Sayid kills the men in the restaurant kitchen not only to save himself but also to save his brother from further "penalties" for late payments. * Sayid fights with Dogen after trying to get some answers about the torture he received. Sayid later kills Dogen and Lennon at the Pool. Cultural references *''Deep River: Dogen reads Shusaku Endo's 1993 novel about four Japanese tourists on a trip to India, which is interrupted by the assassination of Prime Minister Indira Gandhi. Each of these tourists goes to India for different purposes. * 'Passover: With Sayid warning the Temple people about the coming of the Man in Black, they can choose to stay or leave. Those who would leave would be spared, but those who stayed would die. The final plague in the Bible talks of God sending the Angel of Death to Egypt and would kill the firstborns, but would pass over those who stayed true to Him and obeyed him. * '''Egyptian Book of the Dead:A writing of Egyptian origin that described their belief of the afterlife and the trials that awaited the deceased. One of the trials, conducted by the jackal-headed god Anubis, involved weighing the deceased’s heart on the scale of Maat, counterbalanced by the feather of Truth. Only if the heart was lighter than the feather (i.e. not weighed down with evil) could the soul move to the reward of the afterlife. In this episode, Dogen explains to Sayid that every man has a scale and that his (Sayid’s) scale is “tipped the wrong way”. * Baseball: Dogen mentions how he used to pick his son up from baseball practice every Friday night. *'Solitaire': Miles is playing Solitaire in the courtyard when Kate enters. *'Temptation of Christ': Sayid is approached in the jungle by the Man in Black who offers to reunite him with Nadia if he follows him. After being baptized, Jesus enters the wilderness and is approached by Satan who offers him dominion over the world if he follows him. *'Shen ring': the hieroglyph tile on the wall in the temple hallway that Ilana pushes to open the secret passage is a Shen ring. The Shen ring is an ancient Egyptian symbol of eternity and protection. In ancient Egypt, the Shen Ring also represents dual concepts of time; the cyclic line of periodicity and lineal time (into infinity). http://www.recoveredscience.com/const104shenring1.htm *''Catch a Falling Star: this 1957 song is sung by Claire in The Hole and played after the temple is destroyed and it's a song recurrently appearing in scenes related to Claire. *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith: Sayid is recruited by the Man in Black when the latter says he will be able to see Nadia again if he joins him. Sayid's first act after being recruited is going to the temple and killing Dogen which allows the Man in Black to enter killing the others. This is similar to when Anakin is told he will be able to save Padme if he converts to the Dark Side. Anakins first act as a Sith is to go to the Jedi temple and to kill the younglings. *'The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King: As everyone in the Temple is slaughtered, Catch A Falling Star is played, sung by Claire. Claire is a prisoner of the people being slaughtered. In The Return Of The King, Pippin sings 'The Edge Of Night' to Denethor, while his Faramir's army is slaughtered by Orcs in Osgiliath. Pippin is a prisoner of Denethor at the time. The Temple folk and Faramir's army being massacred, alongside the slightly haunting singing, creates the feeling that the balance has tipped in favour of Evil over Good. The Lord Of The Rings trilogy is also referenced in Further Instructions, when Charlie says that he's heard that trees are excellent conversation - a reference to Dominic Monaghan's portrayal of Merry, who spends time with the Ents along with Pippin. A further similiarity to LOTR is when Dogen tells Sayid to leave and never return. This was very much like when Smeagol was trying to banish Gollum (his evil side). *The Silence of the Lambs''': Claire's imprisonment in the Hole in the Temple is similar to the scene where Catherine Martin is forced to put lotion on her skin. Literary techniques * Sayid was asked by Dogen to kill the Man in Black by stabbing him through the chest with a knife - the exact same way that Ben killed Jacob - but the Man in Black did not die from this attack. * All the Temple people who remained behind were killed by the Man in Black. * Sayid tells Omer, "I'm not that man anymore." * Omer says to Sayid that there is little adventure in the dry cleaning business, yet his dealings create the main plot of the flash-sideways. * Dogen was drowned in the pool by Sayid much like Sayid was held under the water of the pool until he eventually died. * Dogen was brought to the Island based off a proposition he made with Jacob that would ensure the life of his son but which also required his eternal separation from his son. Juliet stayed on the Island based off a similar proposition made with Ben Linus, Jacob would cure her sister's returning cancer, which had previously gone into remission, if she stayed continuing her fertility work which was why she was brought to the Island for in the first place. * Kate was searching all over the Island for Claire, but if she had just stayed at the Temple, Claire would have come right to her. * In both timelines Sayid is asked by someone to kill another person. In FS timeline he refuses but is forced to do it, while in the Island he agrees to do it but is unable to. * Sayid chooses to believe he's being lied to in the Temple (by Dogen) and in the flash-sideways timeline (by Keamy). He ends up killing both men. * Sayid had a major brawl with Keamy on the Island. In the temple, he has another one with Dogen. In this episode, he kills both men. * When Dogen explains "the scale" to Sayid, he holds up his hands. One to represent "good," and the other to represent "evil." Dogen is wearing a black glove on his evil hand, while his good hand remains white. * By nightfall, MIB has gained the advantage and tipped power in his favor. * Sayid ask the Man in Black "What are you"? * Omar was accidentally killed by his own friends in both timelines. In the original timeline, Keamy kicked a grenade unintentionally towards Omar and was subsequently killed. In the flash-sideways timeline, Omar was shot by one of Keamy's henchmen when the henchman was aiming for Sayid. Riferimenti fra gli episodi * Sayid porta con sè una fotografia di Nadia nella realtà alternativa. * Sayid afferma che l'unica cosa che abbia stmai desiderato è morta tra le sue braccia, riferendosi a Nadia come a Shannon. * Keamy e Omar, che lavoravano assieme come mercenari per Widmore nella timeline originale, lavorano assieme come criminali nella timeline alternativa. *Claire canta Catch a Falling Star, che aveva chiesto essere cantata agli Stewarts per suo figlio ; il cellulare nella nursery suona la stessa melodia ; e Kate la canta ad Aaron mentre lo cresce. * Omer, il fratello si Sayid, è presente nella timeline alternativa. * Dogen parla di suo figlio, che si era precedentemente visto nella realtà alternativa. * Miles dice a Sun che Jin era stato al Tempio ma se n'era ormai andato. * Ilana usa lo stesso passaggio segreto utilizzato da Hurley. * Si presume che Sayid debba uccidere l'Uomo in Nero colpendolo al petto con un pugnale; Ben ha ucciso Jacob nello stesso modo. * Dogen afferma che l'Uomo in Nero vuole uccidere "ogni essere vivente su quest'isola", frase che ricorda quanto detto da Ben: "Se cerchi di contattare la sua barca, ogni singola persona viva sull'Isola sarà uccisa". **Ricorda anche quanto Richard ha detto a Sawyer, che l'Uomo in Nero "vuole tutti morti". * Miles dice a Sayid che era effettivamente morto e che la sua resurrezione non era affatto opera degli Altri. * L'Uomo in Nero chiede a Sayid "Cosa faresti se potessi" in risposta ad una speranza impossibile. Rispecchia quello che Desmond ha chiesto a Jack riguardo all'intervento spinale di Sarah. * La storia di Dogen su come Jacob avrebbe salvato la vita di suo figlio se fosse andato sull'isola è simile a quando Ben ha promesso che Jacob avrebbe guarito la sorella di Juliet se lei fosse rimasta sull'isola. * L'Uomo in Nero promette a Sayid "qualsiasi cosa possa immaginare", proprio come Ben ha assicurato a Locke di avere una "grandissima scatola" che avrebbe potuto portargli qualsiasi cosa avesse desiderato. Domande senza risposta Timeline originale * Perché la morte di Dogen ha permesso all'Uomo in Nero di invadere il cerchio di cenere attorno al tempio? * Dove sono Sawyer e Jin? * Cosa significa la caduta della palla da baseball che convince (od almeno così sembra) Dogen a non uccidere Sayd? * Il pugnale che Dogen da a Sayd per uccidere la nemesi di Jacob ha in se un qualche potere particolare? Perchè vien custodito/protetto in modo così rigoroso e nascosto? * La Nemesi di Jacob cos'ha promesso a Sayd per convincerlo ad uccidere Dogen, permettendogli così di entrare nel tempio? * Perché il gruppo di Ilana arriva prima di Richard Alpert? **Dov'è Richard? Timeline Parallela * Perché Jin era stato imprigionato da Keamy? Categoria: stagione Sesta Categoria: Episodi della sesta stagione